Happy Father's Day
by Kat Reguba
Summary: Some Father's Day drabble that the plot bunnies wouldn't allow me to ignore.


**Happy Father's Day**

**Author's note: Just a Father's Day drabble that popped in my head. It's early, but the plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. Set after season five, slight spoilers for episodes 5X24 and 5X25.  
**

**To all the readers and reviewers of Snow Day, I should have the fourth chapter done within the next few days. Many thanks to all of you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with or connected to CSI:NY :,(  
**

* * *

The lab was quiet as Detective Mac Taylor stepped off the elevator. Since he had almost started living there, it was something he was used to and loved. But today was different than most, for quite a few reasons. First being that it was ten in the morning and only the skeleton staff was currently working. On a normal day, everything would be in full swing, people and machines creating the heartbeat of the New York City crime lab. Not today though, that concert had been postponed until tomorrow, because today was not a normal day.

Today was Father's Day.

He had given the entire team the day off, allowing them to spend it however they wanted. Even he had followed his own order, sleeping late- if sleeping until 8 counted- and having a leisurely breakfast. But eventually the former Marine had made his way to the lab, where he knew the paperwork would keep his mind off the lack of normalcy.

Danny and Lindsay were celebrating his first Father's Day with his family. Mac smiled as he remembered the conversation he'd overheard the day before. Lindsay and Adam had been on the phone with her parents, trying to set up a webcam so Lucy could see her grandfather. It took over an hour before they'd finally gotten the equipment to work. Poor Adam had been so stressed afterward that Mac had ordered him out of the lab for a break. But only after an extremely grateful Lindsay had lavished the young lab tech with praise.

Flack had taken the day to spend with not only his family, but Jess' as well. Slowly he was coming to terms with her death, and being around her family was helping. They shared stories about the woman they had lost, and the girl she been. Having been there himself, Mac was amazed at how fast Don was returning to his old ways. It may have been since they hadn't known each other as long, but he thought that Flack wasn't as stubborn as he had been. Or maybe the homicide detective knew something he didn't. Either way, he was glad to see his friend wasn't taking the same self-destructive path he had taken.

Sid and Hawkes were spending the day with their respective families, one as a father and the other as a son. Sheldon had mentioned getting his father a new entertainment system, and would probably spend the day setting everything up.

With a slight frown Mac realized he didn't know where Adam was today. Probably taking the day to catch up on life outside of the lab, do laundry, maybe get some sleep. But he knew from experience that the young man was full of surprises, and that there was no way to predict his next move.

There was only one other person who he was completely unsure about. His partner and best friend: Stella Bonasera. Never had he seen her at the lab on Father's Day, but he'd never asked what she did. After their trip to Greece however, Mac had a pretty good idea about her usual plans. Professor Papakota had been her stand in father, and every year she had spent the day with him. Today though, he had no idea where she was or what she was doing.

The thoughts on his partner's whereabouts were quickly scattered as he approached his office. Taped to the door were two envelopes, which appeared to contain a card and a letter. Removing them he entered his office, hanging up his jacket before taking a seat behind his desk. His name was neatly written on the front of the card shaped paper, in a handwriting he recognized as Lindsay's. Opening it revealed a card, the inside of which read "_To the greatest godfather in the world, Happy Father's Day._" Below the cursive script was a small hand print in pink paint. He smiled at Lucy's 'signature', setting the card up on his desk.

There was nothing on the outside of the envelope, its contents only a single piece of paper. Unfolding it showed that the page was covered in typed print. Curious now, the first grade detective started to read:

_Hey Mac,_

_I don't really know if you'll find this in time, but better late than never right? _

_I wanted to say thank you, for everything you've done for me. Telling me about my mom, giving me her picture, it means a lot. As a kid I always dreamed she would come back for me, but I never had a face for her. Now I do, and it's made a difference. As for what happened with the cabbie killer, I know now that you were just looking out for me, that you weren't just following protocol. Thanks for coming to get me from the hospital and for taking me home. _

_I know you're not really my dad, but family isn't always connected by blood._

_Happy Father's Day _

_Reed_

The letter went blurry for a moment before he managed to blink away the tears. He and Claire had thought about having kids, but it had never progressed any farther. After her death he'd turned away from the idea, knowing he would never find someone again. But despite that, here he was, eight years later with Father's Day cards on his desk. Looking out over his lab he smiled, realizing that Reed's words were true.

Family wasn't always connected by blood.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Lemme know what you think!**


End file.
